


Pink

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Summary: Opal knows what she’s talking about when she focuses on pink. She isn’t crazy as everyone believes she is, but she can see things others can’t. There is a reason why she’s so focused on pink.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pkmntrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/gifts).



Title: Pink

Category: Pokemon

Relationship: implied Bederia

Rating: T

Summary: Opal knows what she’s talking about when she focuses on pink. She isn’t crazy as everyone believes she is, but she can see things others can’t. There is a reason why she’s so focused on pink.

Author’s Note: This is a freeform drabble that wouldn’t leave my head until it was typed up. It is also one of my late christmas gifts to pkmntrashcan who I love her stories. All of them are works of pure art and deserve all of the love in the world. I hope that she and all

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Pokemon franchise.

~~Story Begins~~

Opal has seen a lot in her 88 (or 16 in Gloria’s case) years of life and has learned from her adventures. She has also won many bets with her older colleagues about who will be the next gym leaders.

Milo didn’t surprise anyone when he took over the grass gym leader position. He tended to dote and love grass types more than any other type of pokemon. To Opal, the color that surrounded Milo was of the calmest greens she had ever seen. 

Nessa was her first bet won of 200 pokedollars.. Nessa wanted to be a model and she worked hard for the job of being a model. However, Opal knew that Nessa would be perfect to do both even through everyone but Nessa and herself said it was impossible. The aura of Nessa was a beautiful swirl of a raging blue of her beloved water types and the pure white light aura of those who live in front of a camera. It was perfectly balanced mixture.

Kabu wasn't surprised either as the man lived and breathed in the mines. The red aura that circled around Kabu was brighter than the red flames of two dueling Magmars. She’s still waiting ten more years to win a bet about that being the time he’ll start looking for a replacement.

Sonia’s yellow aura showed that she would be the perfect electric gym leader if it wasn’t for the fact that Galar didn’t have an electric gym. Sonia also wanted to follow in her grandmother’s footsteps and the yellow aura always dimmed when she listened to Magnolia talk about her life. Opal knew that it was because Magnolia didn’t want Sonia to suffer the same fate that she did when she was young. 

Bea’s tan brown aura matched her fighting spirit that provided the competitor’s with a rough battle that took out about half of those in the Pokemon Challenge. Allister with his dark purple aura and connection to ghost Pokemon was a surprise for Opal as he took over the gym leadership at such a young age, but she still won the bet over both of them being a gym leader for the same gym. It didn’t take her seeing their auras to realize that the times they needed to leave the Galar region allowed them to trade off on being gym leaders. When Bea had to travel to the Orre region to take her place on Mt. Battle, Allister was the gym leader. Then whenever Allister traveled to the Kanto region to pay his respects at the Lavender Tower, Bea took over the gym leadership.

Of course, the fate of the Circhester gym rested on a mother and son relationship. The light blue aura of Melony matched her love for ice-type pokemon. She was also known for giving the cold shoulder to her son who never agreed with her love of ice pokemon. His aura of brown showed his stubbornness with his mom because she didn’t agree with his love of rock-type pokemon. Rumors state that Melony hates rock-type Pokemon because one of them destroyed a classic ice sculpture that she had created. Gordie doesn’t believe it, but his aura matches the rock-type Pokemon that he is a natural leader when the time calls for it. He also defeats more competitors when he’s in charge of the gym while his mother is away than his own mother does. Something about challengers getting frustrated with sand being blown into their eyes hurt more than snow.

Piers aura of wasn’t as black as Marine’s. It was evident at first that he never wanted to be a gym leader as his love was more of performing than it was with gym battles and his love of dark type Pokemon was because they danced more in tune to the hard metal music that he writes. She has a bet waiting to be won for the day when he visits the Kalos region and finally uses the special Z-type moves with the dark type where Nanu makes Piers take over the Grand Trial there. Yes, she can see that Team Skull and Piers would make for a lovely concert that she will be waiting to see.

Raihan’s dark purple aura made him the most natural choice of being Hammerlocke’s gym leader and she won a 5,000 pokedollar bet over that. His calm and cool attitude with the love of selfies had people believing he didn’t understand the amount of power that dragon-types had, but he had an easier time training them than Lance. In fact, dragon-type pokemon just seems to love Raihan. Opal has seen Raihan get mad and his rage matches the true strength of dragon-type pokemon. She knows for a fact that Leon will never forget Sonia’s birthday ever again. 

She had been waiting for Bede to arrive at her gym because he had caught her eye since the opening ceremony. The shade of pink that surrounded him was so bright that it blinded her. He was the perfect candidate to take over the gym challenge for fairy-type. The sense of misdirection and being tricked are what fairies enjoy doing and as a victim of it, Bede would be the perfect leader.

When she saw him in Hammerlocke, after he was kicked out of the League, she instantly went after him because his aura was even brighter than before. His aura spoke volumes of what Rose (Opal never liked him) did to Bede and her heart broke. She decided then and there that she will adopt him officially as her own as well make him her successor. It will be a long road, but he will come out on top. She glanced at Gloria and nodded more to herself.

Gloria’s colorful aura showed more gold when Bede was around and that same gold outlined his own. She will try her luck at playing matchmaker sometime later, but for now, she had a young child to adopt.


End file.
